godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.G.U.E.R.A.
|copyrighticon =Moguera01.gif |image =600full-godzilla-vs.-space-godzilla-screenshot-1.jpg |caption =M.O.G.U.E.R.A. as it is seen in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |name = }} |species =Mecha |nicknames =Moguera, M.O.G.E.R.A., M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 2 |height = |length = |weight = 160,000 tons |forms =Star Falcon Land Moguera M.O.G.U.E.R.A. |controlled =G-Force |relationships =MechaGodzilla 2 (Components donor) |allies =Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Rodan, Mothra, Mothra Leo, MechaGodzilla 2, Jet Jaguar, Medical Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar |enemies = SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, King Ghidorah |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Puppets, Wataru Fukuda |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |suits =HeiseiMoge |roar = Trading Battle Unleashed More Roars }} M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (モゲラ , Mogera) is a U.N.-built mecha created by Toho that first appeared in the 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Name M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s Japanese name comes from the original Moguera, and is spelt "MOGERA." The M.O.G.U.E.R.A. acronym stands for "'''M'obile 'O'peration 'G'odzilla 'U'niversal 'E'xpert 'R'obot 'A'ero-type''." History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla M.O.G.U.E.R.A was constructed from the left over pieces of MechaGodzilla in another attempt to kill Godzilla. It could split up into two different vehicles: Land Moguera and Star Falcon. It was first sent to fight SpaceGodzilla when he was detected flying toward Earth. M.O.G.U.E.R.A was sent flying out of control into space by SpaceGodzilla, but it managed to make it back to Earth. It was sent out again after repairs to stop SpaceGodzilla on Earth, only it was redirected for a short time and attacked Godzilla. M.O.G.U.E.R.A first attacked SpaceGodzilla as its split components, and managed to knock out SpaceGodzilla's energy source. It then fought SpaceGodzilla in its full form with Godzilla and attacked with it's weaponry, and it managed to destroy SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals with its spiral grenades. It tried to battle again, but it was sent flying into a building by SpaceGodzilla's tail. Godzilla Island '']] Weapons M.O.G.U.E.R.A. has an expansive arsenal of weapons, essentially making it a mobile weapons platform. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is in fact, the mechanical kaiju who is most dependent on ranged weapons as a means of offense. The most heavily-utilized and standard weapon are the plasma laser cannons built into its eyes, which rapidly fire yellow plasma shots. A drill bit is located in the center of its face, which can be used for close range fighting. Its cone-shaped hands are capable of releasing blue energy beams, known as auto-lasers. Furthermore, the hands can open up and launch Spiral Grenade missiles. Its chest secretly conceals a Plasma Maser cannon, a powerful energy weapon. It can fly through earth's atmosphere at Mach 1 and through space at Mach 44. It is also capable of moving on land via independent leg action, or with the treads built into its feet and legs. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the combined form of two vehicles: Land Moguera, a tracked armored fighting vehicle able to drill through the earth; and the Star Falcon, a VTOL craft capable of space flight. In the video game Godzilla: Unleashed, the mole-based machine can launch an EMP bomb that instantly detonates and leaves a blast radius for a short duration; and in the game's predecessor can create a Photonic Storm, in which a huge ring of orange-and-blue-colored energy blasts out of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., hitting everything around it. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. can also use its arms and legs to fight in the games. Filmography *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island'' Comics ''Rulers of Earth'' M.O.G.U.E.R.A made his first appearance in the Rulers of Earth comic, where he was sent to fight Gigan and Godzilla, who were fighting in Las Vegas. It was then caught by the massive hands of Orga, who pulled M.O.G.U.E.R.A in half. Due to his gimmick, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was able to transform into the Star Falcon and Land M.O.G.U.E.R.A and assisted in fight the two aliens until Jet Jaguar appeared on the scene. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed Double Smash'' ''Godzilla: Save the Earth M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth as M.O.G.U.E.R.A. 2, as well as in Godzilla: Unleashed and Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash, however, it is unplayable in the latter. Its special attack stat (projectiles and beams) and speed are significantly higher than most other monsters, but its physical offense and defense are very low. To be effective in a fight, MOGUERA must attack from a distance while dodging and retreating, making him a hit-and-run fighter. When it runs out of energy, MOGUERA can temporarily shut down his power and recharge, though this makes it vulnerable as it temporarily cannot move. ''Godzilla: Unleashed'' Bio ]]Height: 120 meters Weight: 160,000 tons "M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was the GDF's first successful anti-monster robot, employing a wide variety of weapons and defensive systems linked by a powerful auto-targeting supercomputer. Although relatively effective, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was deemed too physically frail to continue to serve as the GDF's first plan of defense against monster threats. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is still in use today, but most often relegated to provide long-range support fire to the GDF's more modern anti-monster robots." Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MOGUERA.png|Moguera in ''Godzilla: Save the Earth Gallery Sightings *In an episode of Sonic X, set on a Monster Island-like location (the same episode as the Mothra cameo) a monster who heavily resembles M.O.G.U.E.R.A. appears. Roar M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was a unique case in Toho's library, as it did not have any actual roars, but it did, however, have sounds for its beam attacks. To make up for this fact, in Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was given a voice and it could repeat its own name. Additionally, in Godzilla Trading Battle, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. and Moguera were both given the same brief robotic roar. MOGUERA Sounds (Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Unleashed)|Moguera's sounds in the Heisei era Trivia *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is the only Godzilla that can say its own name, let alone speak, though only in Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla: Unleashed. Some say that this could be a reference to Pokémon. This could also be partly inspired by the Ultraman series Zetton, who also primarily speaks his name. *As the purpose for M.O.G.U.E.R.A.'s construction was to do what MechaGodzilla had come so close to doing, killing Godzilla, it is quite possible that M.O.G.U.E.R.A. was, or was going to be, outfitted with a G-Crusher system like MechaGodzilla's. Without one, M.O.G.U.E.R.A. would be no more useful against Godzilla than MechaGodzilla was before it was outfitted with its G-Crusher. However the Spiral Grenade Missiles that are equipped to M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could possibly have been made to preform the same function, as they clearly have the power to penetrate a monster's hide when they demolished SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. could be considered the "grand-child" of Mecha-King Ghidorah, as it was constructed from the wreckage of MechaGodzilla, who was himself constructed from Mecha-King Ghidorah's wreckage. *M.O.G.U.E.R.A. is a tribute to Showa Moguera from The Mysterians, sharing most of the same characteristics. Poll Do you like M.O.G.U.E.R.A.? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:Moguera Category:Heisei Kaiju